villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark Beaks
Mark Beaks is a recurring antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. He is the founder and CEO of Waddle, a rival towards both Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold, and Gizmoduck's archenemy. He is voiced by Josh Brener. History Season 1 In "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", Beaks arrives at the Duckburg Billionaires Club, much to the amazement of Huey. After entering Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold's shared room, he obnoxiously introduces himself to the two billionaires and announces that he's going to be joining the club as he approaches becoming a billionaire himself thanks to his new invention "Project: Ta-Dah", before annoying them both with remixed bagpipe music. Outside the room, Huey praises Beaks as an idol of his, while Dewey remains unimpressed. Beaks soon leaves the room, insulting Scrooge and Glomgold under his breath, when Huey calls him a genius. Impressed with Huey, Beaks decides to offer him and Dewey an after school internship starting the next day. Meanwhile, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to team up in order to prevent Beaks from joining the Billionaire's Club. The next day, Beaks gives Huey and Dewey a tour of Waddle, which concludes with him saying that there is only one available internship position, leading to Huey and Dewey competing for it. Alone, Beaks boasts about how he's going to become a billionaire, when he spots a man beating his way through his security. The man walks up and introduces himself as Falcon Graves, a professional industrial saboteur, and claims he has been hired to steal Project Ta-Dah, although Beaks remains unconcerned. Back at the Billionaires Club, Scrooge and Glomgold begin conspiring on how to get rid of Beaks, who is giving Graves a tour of Waddle at the same time, much to the latter's annoyance. Huey and Dewey encounter Beaks, who declares them both tied for the internship, before being interrupted by a "mandatory dance break". At the same time, Glomgold details his plan to get rid of Beaks; he and Scrooge will trick Beaks into going to a club on a yacht, then sail the yacht into an active volcano, driving him to jump into the yacht's (shark infested) pool, which will scare him into jumping out of the yacht and into the lava. Scrooge notes how he thought they wanted to get rid of Beaks and not kill him, as well as the unnecessarily complexity of the plan, but Glomgold, not listening, moves on to the "complicated" part of the plan instead. After the dance break, Beaks gives Huey and Dewey their final task; getting him a coffee. Dewey returns with the coffee first, but Beaks almost has a breakdown when the coffee is delivered a minute before he asked. Huey then arrives with another coffee at precisely 2:15, and Beaks gives him the internship for it. However, upon seeing Dewey's ironically fancy briefcase, Beaks hires and promotes him above Huey. Frustrated with Beaks, Graves grabs him and forces Huey and Dewey to take him to Project: Ta-Dah instead. Beaks then finally unveils Project: Ta-Dah to Graves, Huey and Dewey, however, it turns out that it is nothing at all, Beaks revealing that he created interest for a fake product so everyone would invest money into his company. Graves attempts to call his employer, although this turns out to be Beaks as well, which leads to Dewey deducing that Beaks planned to say his product was stolen by Graves so he could keep all the money invested in him. Huey has all his faith in Beaks destroyed because of this, while Graves, enraged at being lied to and having his time wasted, grabs Beaks and takes him up to the roof to throw him off it. At the Billionaire's Club, after questioning another part of Glomgold's excessive plan, Scrooge ends up discovering a film reel revealing Glomgold's intentions to betray him. Scrooge then storms out, realizing how he had spent the entire day obsessing over someone he doesn't like. In the meantime, Graves prepares to kill Beaks, while Dewey restores Huey's confidence and convinces him that they need to save Beaks. The boys manage to distract Graves, saving Beaks, and knock him off the building (onto a trampoline). Beaks nonchalantly fires Huey and Dewey because they know the secret of Project: Ta-Dah, although Dewey gets back at him by posting a humiliating message on his phone, and drops his phone off the roof, resulting in Beaks tearfully trying to save it, also landing on the same trampoline as Graves. Beaks is then invited to a billionaire's club on a yacht. As he celebrates this, he fails to notice that the mailman was actually Glomgold, who readies his sharks for the yacht. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", Beaks announces that he has created a self driving robot called B.U.D.D.Y., to the disbelief of Gyro Gearloose, who believes Beaks to be a fraud, and that a robot driver would turn evil extremely easily. Gyro, Dewey, Launchpad and Scrooge then attend a seminar where Beaks explains B.U.D.D.Y., to the displeasure of Gyro and Launchpad. Launchpad begins to feel threatened when Scrooge offers to buy the B.U.D.D.Y. system, and he challenges the robot to a race. That night, Gyro also obsesses over finding out how Beaks managed to create B.U.D.D.Y.. The next day, Launchpad races B.U.D.D.Y., and loses horribly due to having to avoid crashing, much to Beaks' pleasure. Gyro then arrives and reveals that the B.U.D.D.Y. system is actually just a remodeled version of Lil Bulb, and accuses Beaks of stealing his technology. Nonchalantly, Beaks explains that he stole the Lil Bulb design from an online forum, leading to Gyro realizing his assistant Fenton had put the Lil Bulb design on the internet and firing him immediately. Beaks, Dewey, Scrooge and the reluctant Gyro agree to ride back to Duckburg with B.U.D.D.Y. Gyro asks how Beaks managed to prevent Lil Bulb from going evil, and Beaks explains that he didn't, leading to him enraging Lil Bulb, which causes the robot to turn evil. Beaks and the other passengers are restrained and driven around by the mad Lil Bulb, however, they are soon saved by Fenton wearing the Gizmosuit. Beaks is noticeably enthralled with the superhero, who takes up the alias Gizmoduck, and then destroys Lil Bulb with help from Launchpad and Dewey. At the end of the episode, Beaks is seen at Waddle, ominously remarking that he must have Gizmoduck. In "McMystery at McDuck McManor!", Beaks is invited to Scrooge's birthday party, where he and the other guests (Ma Beagle and Flintheart Glomgold) wear costumes to hide their identities. After Huey discovers that someone had hacked into Scrooge's advanced power grid, and that one of the guests had been posting pictures of the party all night, he uncovers Beaks and suspects him as the one who had kidnapped Scrooge during Black Arts Beagle's magic act. Beaks, however, while confirming that he had hacked the power grid, states that he actually wanted to hack the security cameras to get a hold of humiliating footage, showing off a video of Scrooge accidentally walking into a closed door. Plotting to make Scrooge look dumb while getting a "dumb amount of views", Beaks prepares to exit the room, only to forget that the door is locked and ironically run right into it. Beaks is still present when Flintheart Glomgold is revealed as the third guest, and takes a selfie with Scrooge's other enemies. He later vanished mysteriously upon being accused as the true mastermind behind Scrooge's disappearance, following the same thing happening to Glomgold and soon to Ma Beagle as well. Beaks is last seen being kicked out of the mansion by Duckworth's ghost, as he and Scrooge were truly behind the latter's disappearance. In "Who Is Gizmoduck?!", Mark Beaks is first seen in his office, where he has spent days obsessing over Gizmoduck and building a device to set his plot in motion. Later, as Fenton tests the abilities of the Gizmosuit, he accidentally fires a rocket and subsequently rescues Beaks before his helicopter is blown up. Beaks offers his savior a job at Waddle, but Fenton declines. Despite this, having planted the idea of working for him in Fenton's head, Beaks is assured that he will return. Because of Fenton's recent mishaps, Gyro decides to fire Fenton and have the Gizmosuit incinerated. Fenton, however, runs off with the suit and consults Beaks to hire him. Upon being rebranded as Waddle Duck, Fenton realizes Beaks is using him for marketing purposes, meaning only people with the app will be able to receive his services. This becomes clear when Fenton is forced to do menial tasks for customers across Duckburg but is futile to stop the Beagle Boys from mugging a family on the street because of Beaks' device compromising the Gizmosuit. An irritated Fenton makes his way to Beaks and quits. Beaks responds by stripping Fenton of his armor and stealing his identity as Waddle Duck. Having no idea how to control the suit, Beaks causes it to malfunction from overload, endangering a crowd of people and initiating self-detonation upon himself. Fenton manages to reclaim the suit - rescuing his mother, Huey and Beaks in the process - before disposing of the suit's processor at the risk of his life. As Fenton returns hurt but alive, Beaks is seen sitting in an ambulance with a doctor, phone in hand and a bandaged head. Season 2 In "Storkules in Duckburg!", Beaks is targeted by harpies (because harpies are after the most precious items to people- in Beaks' case, him phone), but the harpy is quickly apprehended by Storkules and Louie hands Beaks an invoice for 5,000 dollars. In "The 87 Cent Solution!", After someone stole 87 cents from Scrooge's money bin, Gizmoduck shows Scrooge that Beaks was live posting at Crowchella when it happened. In "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!", after Fenton invites Gandra Dee into his lab for an evening session (and a romantic date constructed by Huey and Webby), it is revealed that Gandra is actually working undercover for Beaks in order to gain Fenton's passcode for a scientific experiment. Impatiently biding his time, Beaks consumes a large amount of serums made by Gandra before deciding to break into the lab and get the job done himself. Once Fenton sees through Gandra's scheme, he utters his passcode in frustration, unwittingly giving Beaks everything he needs to activate stolen nanotech fitted into his body. Because he drank more than one serum, he transforms into a hulking, musclebound monster. Beaks gets into a brawl with Gizmoduck, destroying his armor and escaping the lab with Huey and Webby held hostage. Beaks is later shown scaling the Waddle building, explaining to the kids that this was all a plan to gain public visibility. Fenton, without the aid of the Gizmosuit, arrives to face him, followed shortly by a reformed Gandra. Just as the odds seem to be in Beaks' favor, he realizes that he is now too big to use a phone and cries in bitter anguish, allowing Gandra to hit him with of Fenton's experiments, returning Beaks to his normal stature. In "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake", Beaks attends Doofus Drake's birthday party with his new "son" Boyd, claiming his recently discovered family pics get a lot of likes online. After most of the guests are exposed as faking being relatives, including Glomgold, Beaks has Boyd push Louie and Goldie so hard they get thrown out of the pool and Beaks gloats with Boyd as they plot to take them out next. Louie and Goldie eventually discover that Boyd is actually a robot Beaks created yesterday and Boyd stands for "Beaks Optimistic Youth Droid". Louie uses this to ask Boyd what he did two days ago and Boyd can't answer, confusing him. Beaks tries blaming it on all the ice cream they had at Funso's yesterday but Louie continues by asking Boyd when his birthday is. When he states yesterday he realizes that doesn't make sense and starts malfunctioning, eventually exposing himself as a robot and getting Beaks kicked out of Doofus' party. In "GlomTales!", Beaks was recruited to become apart of Glomgold's family along with the Beagle boys, Ma Beagle, Don Karnage, and Magica De Spell in order to destroy Scrooge and his family before their bet was over. He was brought on board to combat Gyro's technological prowess. At first, Beaks declined to join since he was busy building his social media presence and promoting his new cryptocurrency Beaks Coin. But after Glomgold and Ma Beagle deliberately started dismissing him as a non-threat and saying they didn't need him after all as a form of reverse psychology, he joined. Once all of the villains were assembled, he spent his preparation time using a fist app on his phone. Once the group arrived at McDuck Manor, Beaks hacked the phone lines so that no one could call for help. Once everyone realized that the only one in the manor was Louie, they all became frustrated with Glomgold and needed a new plan to destroy Scrooge and his family. Louie gave them a new plan and everyone was off to the Money Bin where Glomgold was supposed to admit defeat and hand over his company to Scrooge. Once the villains arrived, they declared their desired for vengeance against Scrooge (and Don swore vengeance against Dewey) and they started to fight the McDuck family. Beaks fought Launchpad, but surrendered since Gyro wasn't present. He also became a cushion for Beakley who was fighting Ma. Once Louie appeared, he and Glomgold revealed that the villains gave their resources to Glomgold which allowed him to win the bet. But since he didn't use his real name on the form that Louie made, everyone's fortunes went to Louie. The villains now wanted revenge on Glomgold with Beaks attempting to punch Glomgold with his phone, but only managed to knock himself down. Once Glomgold escaped, he and the rest of the villains escaped with their fortunes onto Don Carnage's ship. Mark Beaks had a small cameo in "Moonvasion!" where he was taking selfies with the Moonlanders only to get captured. Personality Beaks is a mostly shallow and self-centered individual, whose only interests are revolved around his image and the attention he gets. As such, he does not care about being rich out of being greedy, but because of the attention that follows it, even claiming that "buzz" is the new equivalent to money in "McMystery at McDuck McManor!" He is openly vain and obnoxious as well, showing nothing less than egotistic views of himself and condescending and disrespectful behavior towards others, whether he knows it or not. His egotism stems to the point where he is willing to dispose of anything that may become more popular than him, stripping Fenton of the Gizmoduck suit and using it for himself for that very reason. True to his self-centered nature, Beaks' entire live virtually revolves around his phone and his social media presence. He cannot stand the idea of being without either for very long, and so carries numerous back-up phones in case one ever gets damaged. He almost never looks up from his screen in many situations either, bar when he has to look at other things or when his phones are inaccessible. Some of his dependence on his phone for any sort of interaction seems to stem from him being somewhat socially awkward and unable to truly interact with people, as he is show having invented a digital high-five app so "you're never left hanging, or, y'know, have to touch anyone.". Needless to say, when something catches Beaks' interest, he gets firmly, usually obsessively interested in it, something shown prominently at the end of "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", where he decides that he must "have" Gizmoduck. Despite how dimwitted and clueless he seems on the surface, Beaks is actually somewhat intelligent. He is an expert at winning people over with his charisma, and is clever and cunning enough to know how to scam and manipulate his way to becoming a billionaire. His calculating nature fully surfaces in "Who is Gizmoduck?!", where he not only manipulates Gizmoduck into working for him, but ensures that he will do everything he wants by threatening to shut down his armor. He is also proficient at hacking even the most advanced of security systems, even though he uses his talents for petty goals. Trivia *According to series co-producer Frank Angones, Beaks is an African grey parrot. **Also according to him, Beaks is a fan of Magical Girl anime. ***This is prominently seen in Beaks's transformation into Waddle Duck 2.0, which is reminiscent of Sailor Moon. *Beaks is seemingly based off of Mark Zuckerberg (which is prominent, given he's even named after him), Steve Jobs, and John D. Rockerduck. *According to Beaks, he has a private island in which he blows up helicopters for fun. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Embezzlers Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crackers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Dimwits